


Everyone Knows

by spider_ranger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_ranger/pseuds/spider_ranger
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for a while now, secretly...well maybe not as secretly as they thought. When a few of their friends find out, it quickly becomes a game of 'who will cave first'.OR"The one where everybody finds out" from Friends but make it Supercorp
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 290





	Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a silly little oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!

Lena and Kara have been dating for a few months now. Secretly.

They had the plan to tell them, however with things still being mildly tense between Lena and the rest of the super friends, Lena was hesitant. Kara had insisted that everyone loved her again, but Lena wasn’t so sure, so they thought it was best to hide it for the time being.

That didn’t last long, as Brainy, the ever loving intellect that he is, figured it out pretty quickly.

Lena really had to be more careful about where she leaves her lipstick.

And then it didn’t help that Kelly figured it out not too long after, however not to the knowledge of the pair in question.

So that brings us to today, with Kelly and Alex apartment hunting together and Nia tagging along for moral support.

“You don’t think it’s a little weird that this is right across the street from your sister?” Kelly asked her girlfriend as the trio roamed around the new space.

“I mean, maybe a little, but c’mon, I see her practically every day as it is. Not like we’re in the same building.” Alex shrugged. “Plus look, babe, two bedrooms! We can finally get you that home office!” She said excitedly as she grabbed Kelly by the shoulders.

Kelly chuckled “That’s true.”

“And look at all this living room space! And the kitchen is gorgeous! C’mon, we’ll never find a place like this in the city for this price.”

“Okay, okay, you convinced me.” Kelly smiled.

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed as she gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. “Okay, I’m gonna go fill out an application before its too late.” With that she sped out of the apartment.

“She’s right this place is pretty awesome.” Nia chimed in as she took a look around. “Gotta say I’m pretty jealous.” She continued to roam around, which eventually lead her to the window. “Nice view too, you can see right into Kara’s apartment.” Nia chuckled.

“Yeah, don’t remind me.” Kelly laughed back. “I love the girl, but that’s going to take some getting used to.” She then left to go take another look at the bedrooms.

“Hmm.” Nia acknowledged before looking back out the window. “Hey, speaking of, there’s Kara and Lena.” She said as she saw the two talking to each other in the apartment. “Hey! Hey you guys!” Nia shouted enthusiastically hoping they would hear her. Something…else happened instead.

Kara and Lena began hastily ripping each others clothes off.

“Oh!” Nia’s smile turned into a look of shock quickly as her hand dropped. “Oh- OH!” She shouted beginning to freak out.

“What!?” Kelly rushed back into the living room, concern lacing her voice. “What’s wrong!?”

“Lena and Kara! LENA AND KARA!” Nia shouted.

“Oh…my god!”

“Oh- My eyes! MY EYES!” Nia shouted again as she shut her eyes and turned away from the window.

“Oh my god, okay, Nia, it’s okay!”

“No! THEY’RE DOING IT!” Nia turned back towards the window again, but Kelly quickly turned her around to face her.

“I know, I know!”

“Wha- YOU KNOW!?”

“Yes I know, and Brainy knows, but Alex doesn’t know so you have to stop screaming!”

“What’s going on?” Alex questioned as she re-entered the room. Nia yelped in shock, but Kelly thought quick on her feet. She rushed towards her girlfriend, pulling her into a deep kiss to distract her attention away from what was transpiring in the window.

“Wha- what was that for?” Alex smiled as the pulled away.

“Just really excited about the new apartment, baby.” Kelly smiled. “Come on, let’s go explore the rest of the building.” She said as she dragged a dazed Alex out of the apartment. Before they left, Kelly shot back a quick ‘I’ll talk to you later’ look. Leaving a shocked and confused Nia alone.

The next day, Kelly and Nia were in the tower as Brainy approached them.

“Hello, friends!” Brainy greeted.

“Oh, Brainy, guess what!” Kelly said excitedly. “Nia found out about Lena and Kara!”

“You mean, how they are friends and nothing more?” Brainy tried to cover it up with a bad and obvious wink that caused Nia to laugh.

“No, she _knows_.”

“How?”

“We were looking at a new apartment across the street from Kara’s place and we saw them doing it in the window.”

“Actually, we saw them doing it up _against_ the window.” Nia chimed in before continuing. “So, let me get this straight, they know that you know but they don’t know that Kelly knows?”

“Um, Yes. However, may I suggest that now that the three of us know, that we just inform Kara and Lena that we know?”

“We could, we could…or..we can have a little fun?” Nia suggested.

“How so?”

“Force it out of them. Like every time Kara makes up an excuse to finish a report, I’ll give her a bunch of my assignments to help with?”

“I don’t think-“ Brainy started before Kelly interrupted.

“Ohhh I like that.”

“But-“

“Brainy, don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Nia reasoned. “Just don’t tell them that we know, okay?”

Brainy let out a sigh. “I suppose..”

“So, how are we gonna mess with them?”

“Hmm” Nia thought for a minute, before Lena entered.

“Hey, guys!” She greeted as walked past them, heading to her lab station.

“Ah, I got it. Observe.” Nia got up and walked over to where Lena was. “Hey!”

“Oh, hi Nia, how can I help you?”

“I just wanted to talk, catch up- oh, is that a new coat? It looks great on you.” Nia said, making Lena look at her confused

“Really?”

“Yeah! Look at this material” Nia said as she began running her hand up and down Lena’s arm. “It’s so nice and-oh, have you been working out more?” She asked as her hand stopped over Lena’s bicep.

“Well, maybe the amount of typing and taking notes I do have started to have an effect.” Lena made a lame joke, that Nia apparently found hilarious as she practically howled with laughter.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked.

“If you really want to know...oh nevermind, I can’t tell you this.” Nia said as she began to walk away.

“Wait, Nia, please.” Lena said, calling her back. “We’re friends, you can talk to me about anything.”

“Well actually, you’re the one person I can’t tell this to, and yet the one person I want to the most.”

Lena squinted her eyebrows in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe it’s because I haven’t been with someone in so long, and you know how you’re looking for something and you don’t see what’s right in front of you…sipping coffee...” Lena looked down at herself, and her eyes widened when she saw that she herself was sipping coffee. She looked back up at Nia. “Maybe I said to much…”

“Um, Nia..”

“Oh well…It’s something to think about.” Nia said as she walked away, but not before throwing a wink over her shoulder towards a very perplexed Lena.

Later that night saw Kara and Lena in Kara’s apartment, the two currently cuddling in bed.

“Hey, how come we never really hang out at your place?” Kara wondered, the question causing Lena to lift her head off of the blonde’s chest to look at her. “Not saying that I don’t love you coming over, I was just curious.”

“I’m not sure, really. It gets pretty lonely there. Plus, it kind of reminds me of our…not so great times.” Lena laid her head back down as she thought back on the times during the pair’s rift. The lying, accusations, the nights spent in virtual realities…it wasn’t a great memory

“Hmm, yeah...”

“Besides, this place feels more like…home to me.”

Kara turned her head to look at Lena with a smile “It does?”

“Is that…okay to say?”

“Babe, that’s _more_ than okay! I’m glad you feel that way!” Kara said happily as she hugged her girlfriend, who also smiled. “The only issue is we have to watch out for nosey sisters and friends barging in at any moment, but it’s worth it.”

Lena’s smile dropped slightly at the mention of their friends. “Oh, yeah…about that…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…I don’t think. It’s just- something weird happened today.”

“What happened?”

“I-I think Nia was flirting with me.”

Kara stared at Lena for a good few moments before she let out a laugh. “No, she didn’t”

“What? Yes, she did, I’m telling you!”

“Babe, c’mon, it’s Nia! She would never flirt with you.”

“Uh- Ow?”

“No, no, not like that.” Kara lifted her hands up in defense. “I just mean, Nia doesn’t randomly flirt like that. When have you ever seen her do that?”

“Never, I guess. But I’m telling you what I saw. She complimented my coat, she ran her hand down my arm-“

“She’s just a little too friendly sometimes! Don’t worry, I’m sure it wasn’t what you thought.”

Lena let out a sigh “Maybe you’re right…”

The next night, all of the superfriends were hanging out at Kara’s place, wrapping up their game night.

“Alright guys, it’s getting pretty late, we should head out.” Alex said as everyone was gathering their things.

“Yeah, I agree.” Nia said. With that, everyone began to leave the apartment, with Lena of course staying behind. And Nia didn’t miss the opportunity to mess with the secret couple some more. “Bye Lena, I miss you already.” Nia said as she emphasized it with a peck on Lena’s cheek. With that she left the apartment, leaving a shocked Lena and a pissed off Kara behind.

“Did you see that!?” Lena whisper-yelled.

“Yeah…I did.”

“Now do you believe me?”

“Oh, I believe you alright.” Kara said through gritted teeth. Lena swore she saw Kara’s eyes glow red as she marched towards the door, presumedly to go after Nia.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down! It’s nothing worth incinerating her over.” Lena pulled Kara into a hug, which calmed the kryptonian down greatly as her eyes went back to normal.

Kara sighed. “I’m sorry, but what the hell? Why is she flirting with you all of a sudden? Why is she suddenly interested in you? It-“

“Oh my god.” Lena cut Kara off with wide eyes.

“What?”

“She knows. She definitely knows.”

“What!? How?”

“It makes absolutely no sense why she just started flirting with me out of nowhere like that when she’s never shown any interest in me before. She’s messing with us.”

Kara thought on it for a minute. “Oh Rao, you’re right.”

“Brainy!” Lena shouted as she and Kara marched through the tower, looking for him specifically.

“Yes?” Brainy answered as he appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, causing both women to stumble to a halt.

“Brainy, Nia knows about us.” Lena said, this time more calmly.

“Well, I assure you, I did not tell them.”

“Them!?” Kara whisper yelled. “Who’s them?”

“Uh…Nia, and…myself of course.” Brainy tried, but neither woman believed him.

“Brainy-“ Lena warned.

“And Kelly..” Brainy sighed.

“What!?”

“I apologize. I wanted to tell you, but they both insisted that I didn’t. Though, this is indeed great news!”

“How?” Kara asked.

“Because now, you can inform them that you know that they know. And all of the hiding and secrets can cease to exist!”

“Or…” Kara started before brainy interrupts.

“No! No ‘Or’!”

“Or, we don’t tell them we know that they know.” Kara finished with a mischievous smile.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked.

“What if the mess-ers become the mess-ies?”

Lena thought on it for a moment before she broke into a mischievous smile of her own. “Oh, I like that. I like that a lot.”

Nia and Kelly were walking the streets, on their way back to work from lunch together, when Nia’s phone rang. She pulled it out and smiled at the caller ID. “It’s Lena.” Kelly smiled back at her as she picked up the phone. “Hey, you.” She flirted.

_“Hello Nia. I must admit, I’ve been thinking about you all day.”_

“Huh?” Nia said in shock, causing Kelly to look at her, confused.

_“Well, what you were saying before, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued.”_

“Uh…really?”

_“Yes, of course. Listen, I am free tonight, what do you say to coming over my place? Have a few glasses of wine…maybe see if there’s anything else you enjoy…feeling…”_

“I…I’ll have to get back to you on that, bye!” Nia panicked as she hung up.

“What was that!?” Kelly asked.

“She wasn’t me to come over to hers tonight!”

“What!?” Kelly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Unbelievable! I can’t believe she would do that to-“ Kelly stopped to think for a second. “Wait..”

“What!?”

“Lena is a lot of things, but she’s not a cheater.”

“What are you saying?”

Without another word, Kelly pulled out her phone and dialed Brainy’s number. Almost immediately, the intellect picked up. “Kelly! Hello!”

“Brainy, do they know that we know?” Kelly said without a second thought.

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. “…No…”

“Brainy-“ Nia warned.

“Yes, they know that you know.”

Kelly and Nia both let out a groan of frustration. “I can’t believe them!” Kelly let out.

“Oh no, we’re not taking this lying down. They tried to mess with us!? No way!” Nia said, determined to win this battle. “They don’t know that we know they know we know!”

The women could practically feel Brainy roll his eyes through the phone.

“Yeahh!” Kelly agreed. “Brainy, you can’t say anything, okay?”

“Even if I wanted to…” Brainy conceded.

That night saw two separate pairs preparing for battle. Nia and Kelly were outside of Lena’s penthouse door, with Brainy reluctantly tagging along, preparing Nia for her ‘date’.

“Are you ready?” Kelly asked as Nia was touching up her makeup.

“Totally. She’s gonna cave right away, watch.”

Meanwhile, inside the penthouse, Lena and Kara were making preparations of their own.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Lena asked as she nervously straightened out her dress shirt.

“Yeah! Don’t worry, I know Nia. She talks a big game, but has a hard time backing it up. You got this.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause we’re the perfect team! We never lose at game night, think of it as that.”

“Honey, I hardly think this qualifies as-“ Lena was cut off by the knock on the door.

“She’s here.” Kara said. “Don’t worry baby, it’ll be okay. I’m gonna go hide.” She quickly pecked Lena on the lips before she ran off, leaving Lena to go open the door.

“Nia.” Lena greeted, turning on her charm.

“Lena.” Nia flirted back.

“Come on in.” Lena stepped aside, letting Nia into her home. She closed the door behind her before she made her way behind her kitchen counter. “Would you like some wine?”

“Yes, please.” Nia flirted back as best she could, but was already starting to break character.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked as she got two wine glasses out. “You’re very quiet.” She said, hoping this would be the crack to end it all. “Are you nervous?”

“Me? No, I want this to happen.” Nia said, gaining her confidence back as she was determined to win. “Why? Are you?”

Lena chuckled. “Do I look like the nervous type to you, darling?” She finished pouring the glasses of wine and handed one to Nia. “Cheers.”

They clinked their glasses together before they drank. Both of them downing their glasses in seconds.

“Is it alright if I turn on some music?” Lena asked.

“Please do.” Nia answered as she was planning her next move. An idea popped into her head and she smirked. “You know, Lena, I’ve been figuring out my powers more and more lately.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Nia began to walk slowly up to Lena. “And one of the things I figured out is that I can project daydreams into people’s minds.” She got close to Lena, running her hand up her arm and eventually around her neck. “Let me show you.”

With that, Nia pulled Lena in so their foreheads were touching. Nia concentrated very hard as she thought of what she wanted Lena to see. Suddenly Lena’s head was filled with the two of them in very…compromising positions. Lena quickly pulled back with wide eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Nia asked, innocently.

“Um-I-“ Lena stuttered. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images, before regaining her composure. “I…I just really liked that.”

“You did?” Nia asked in shock, momentarily losing her composure.

“Did you not want me to?”

Nia coughed. “You know I did. I’m glad you liked what you saw.”

“Of course.” Lena said, as she rubbed her hands together nervously. This was going far past her comfort zone. She needed a break. “If you will excuse me, I’m going to go…freshen up.” With that she quickly left Nia alone, as she practically barged into the room where Kara was hiding.

“What happened!?” Kara asked upon seeing her girlfriend in panic.

“This is going way too far now, she did some weird…sex mind trick thing!”

“She what!? Since when can she do that!?”

“Since now, apparently!” Lena rubbed her hands down her face and Kara sighed.

“We don’t have to do this anymore if you don’t want to.”

“No, I can do it. It’s okay.” Lena said, determined to win. “I just feel bad that I sort of…dream cheated on you.”

Kara laughed, finding it adorable that Lena felt guilty over something she had no control over. “It’s okay. Maybe you can find a way to make it up to me…” Kara trailed off suggestively. Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Oh, really?”

“Oh, really.” Kara flirted, before she regained composure. “Later though, first you gotta go back out there and win this for us!”

“Okay, I can do this.” Lena gave herself a mini pep talk. She pecked Kara goodbye before she headed back out. She saw Nia over by the door.

“Oh, you’re leaving?”

Nia turned around and regained her composure. “No way, not without you.” She walked slowly back over to Lena, and that’s when the raven haired woman noticed Nia undid her dress, revealing her bra. “See something you like?”

“I…yes, I do.” Lena said nervously. “Well, come here… I’m very happy to recreate that dream.”

“You should be. I have more…non super abilities.” Lena raised her brow at that. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Not if I kiss you first.”

Nia and Lena pulled each other closer, the two seemingly taking turns at choosing where to place their hands. Lena in particular being very cautious about this.

“Well…I guess there’s nothing left for us to go except…kiss.” Nia said awkwardly. Lena just nodded as she took a deep breath. The two leaned in very slowly, eventually their lips connected in a very tight lipped, unenjoyable kiss. It lasted all of two seconds before Lena pulled back, violently.

“Okay! Okay, you win- you win!” Nia cheered and did a little fist pump at that. “I can’t sleep with you!”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m in love with Kara!” Lena yelled, surprising Nia along with everyone else that was listening. The front door opened revealing Kelly and Brainy, and the bedroom door opened revealing Kara, as Lena continued. “And I’m sorry if its weird or it makes you all uncomfortable considering our rocky history, but I don’t care! I am so in love with Kara Zor-el, and I will shout it from the rooftops if I have to!” Lena finished her rant as she took several deep breaths.

“Lena..” Kara said. She walked over to her girlfriend, with a huge smile on her face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. But, I love you Kara. So, so very much.”

Kara pulled Lena in close, leaning her forehead against her girlfriend’s as she whispered “I love you too, Lena.” With that, they pulled each other in for a deep kiss.

“Aww!” Nia said, interrupting their moment, causing the two pulled apart. “I’m sorry, I’m just happy for you guys! I thought you were just hooking up, I didn’t know you were in love!” Nia smiled.

“Yeah, congratulations guys” Kelly joined. “And Lena, don’t worry, we forgave you a long time ago. We know who you really are, and I couldn’t think of anyone better suited for Kara.”

“Thank you, Kelly. Neither can I.” Lena said, hugging Kara in close, resting her head against her shoulder. “And Nia! I’m impressed. Well done.”

“Yeah, and you gotta tell me more about this mind trick thing.” Kara said, and Nia immediately felt guilty.

“Oh...yeah, I’m sorry if I went too far, I was just-“

“Nia, it’s quite alright. But also, If I may, your breasts are still showing.” Lena said and Nia rushed to close the buttons on her dress.

“This is fantastic! I am so happy that everyone now knows!” Brainy cheered, but Lena quickly shot him down.

“Oh actually, I don’t think J’onn knows yet-”

“J’onn knows, I’m sure of it.” Kara interrupted. “But, I’m more concerned about Alex.”

Lena paled. “Oh. Right.” She said, slightly in fear. “Could you guys not tell her yet?”

“Yeah, we’d want it to come from us.” Kara added.

Brainy’s smile dropped.

About two weeks later, Kelly and Alex were moving some boxes into their brand-new apartment.

“I am so excited about this place, honey!” Alex said enthusiastically. “This is a brand new chapter for us, and I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Kelly said, giving Alex a chaste kiss. “I’m gonna grab some more boxes from downstairs, but take a breather, okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“I can handle it, don’t worry!” Kelly assured. “Just relax for a minute, I’ll be right back.” She then left the apartment, leaving Alex on her own.

Alex took the time to look around the apartment, familiarizing herself with the layout and picture where things are going to go. She then looked out the window, taking in the view, before her eyes connected with something…

“Hey.” She said out loud. “Hey-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF MY SISTER!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex warms up quickly don't worry.
> 
> Well it's been a while since I've been on here and we've had an...interesting time as a fandom. But, more importantly, Supergirl is ending! Honestly, It's kinda bittersweet, but I will definitely miss seeing these characters on screen. Good thing they'll live forever through the amazing fan content.
> 
> And supercorp endgame in S6, for the culture.


End file.
